


Failures

by orphan_account



Series: Tumblr Fic Requests [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Hate Sex, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:56:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why? Why do you always have to— have to ruin it? Why can’t you just let things be as they are?” Eren cried out, his voice filling with anger again.</p>
<p>“Because the look on your face, when you’re upset, is so pretty."</p>
<hr/>
<p>Eren has always been in Marco's shadow since they were children, but the reasons behind it are more sinister than Eren could have imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failures

Marco grunted as Eren slammed him against the wall, quickly moving into his space and pressing their mouths together. It wasn’t gentle, it wasn’t loving. It was anger, dominance, a fight that Eren refused to lose. Marco didn’t resist, opening his mouth under the onslaught and letting his body go lax. The damn fucker even had the balls to moan as if he were _enjoying_ it. Pulling back, Eren looked him over, and the look in Marco’s eyes was definitely lust.

_It’s been hard to ignore. No matter how much time and effort Eren put into his work, it never measured up. Eren’s picture hung up right beside Marco’s on the fridge, but the difference in quality was visible no matter how one looked at it. Eren’s was childish, bright bold colours and messy lines, where Marco’s was neat, even, dark, and beautiful._

_Eren snuck into the kitchen that night and tore up his own, flushing it down the toilet to try and make the nausea go away._

“I hate you,” Eren hissed, and Marco gave a breathy laugh, arching his back and brushing their hips together. Eren hissed, feeling the hardening erection in Marco’s shorts rub against his own.

“I know, I can feel it. Can you feel mine?” he teased, hands reaching out and tracing the ridges of Eren’s biceps, moving up his shoulders and resting against his nape.

“I want to see how much you hate me,” Marco whispered, a soft moan leaving his lips as Eren leaned forward and captured that fucking annoying mouth again.

_Starting Jr. High was painful for Eren. It was his third year in the foster care system, and it felt like a weight on his shoulders, broadcasting his situation in flashing neon as he walked down the halls of his new educational prison. Primary school had sucked enough, mainly because he’d gone to school with the same kids who had known him_ before _his first foster home, back when things were still okay. The whispers, rumours, and fists on the playground were what came_ after _._

_But at least he didn’t have to go to school with the asshole who was his foster brother. Until now. Shadis Home for Boys had paid top dollar to send him to a private Jr. High, in an attempt to separate him from his old peers and give him ‘a fresh start’, according to Mr. Keith, but there was no escaping who he was._

_And here, there was no escaping Marco’s shadow either, which grew with every passing day._

“Shut your fucking mouth,” Eren ground out between clenched teeth, one hand pressing against Marco’s throat while the other worked on his pants, loosening the drawstring of the sleeping shorts and yanking them down, the boy not wearing any briefs under them. He was bare, hard, tip leaking slightly in a show of how much he was enjoying Eren’s brutality. Marco moaned, throwing his head back as far as he could in his current position, arching his hips and thrusting his cock out toward Eren, who himself was starting to fall into a state of panic.

Marco wasn’t supposed to be _enjoying_ this— he didn’t know what was happening now. He had meant to only scare him, threaten him, not—. This was going too far, further than Eren had ever intended to take it.

“Touch me!” Marco whined, the words coming out high and breathy as Eren constricted his throat more.

_Eren stopped bringing home his projects, his art, anything that would end up being put besides Marco’s much-better ones. He started placing them in the bin outside the school at the end of the day, not wanting to risk any of the workers finding them and trying to hang them up. They all thought that the kids seeing their work hanging around, like it was a_ real _home and not a place to stuff unwanted kids until they weren’t kids anymore, was positive and uplifting. If it weren’t for Marco’s work outshining his, like it had ever since the moment Eren stepped foot in the house, it might have worked._

_So, Eren decided to try sports instead. Marco wouldn’t be able to outshine him there, or so he had thought. But when he had gone to tryouts, Marco stood right next to him, looking excited. Eren felt sick._

Eren rested his head on the wall, looking down as Marco worked him over diligently, with the same tenacity and attention to detail that he put into _everything_. The same qualities that drove Eren to anger was now driving him to the brink of coming in that lying mouth, and it brought familiar nausea to Eren’s throat.

“Stop,” Eren rasped, pulling Marco’s hair hard enough to tear him away, slamming his head back against the wall. Marco was panting harshly, cheeks flushed and eyes glassy. Eren knew he didn’t look much better. “Fucking stop being so fucking _perfect_ , damn it! Just stop!”

_Eren had no friends. He hadn’t had any through Jr. High, and starting his first year of High School didn’t change that. The other kids were scared of him and avoided him like he had a plague. On the other hand, Marco was the center of any social circle he felt like putting himself in. He was accepted and loved wherever he showed his face._

_His face, which had only grown more handsome over the years. Once the awkward puberty years had settled, Marco had grown into himself. Tall, lean, tanned, freckles covering his skin, dark hair falling over dark eyes… He was a walking wet dream, one that Eren had woken from in the night more than once, his pants a sticky mess and his hand wrapped around himself. Each time he had to muffle the sobs that followed._

_He hated Marco, so much._

Marco cupped Eren’s face, a gentle fondness in his expression as he looked at Eren. The searching gaze, still hazy with lust but also concern, had Eren dropping his eyes, his hands falling to his sides. He felt humiliated, dirty, _disgusting_. But Marco wrapped his arms around Eren, drawing him closer and pressing his lips to Eren’s temple.

“Eren, it’s okay. Let it out. _Use me_. Whatever makes you feel better,” he murmured, hands trailing down to lace his fingers with Eren’s. He guided Eren’s hand back to Marco’s still-hard cock, stroking it lightly. The other hand was guided to Eren’s, still wet with Marco’s spit, and Eren groaned, hiding his face in Marco’s shoulder.

“I hate you,” Eren rasped, even as he started moving his hand on his own, without Marco’s guidance.

“I know, Eren. But I don’t hate you. No, you’re too beautiful to hate. You’re the reason I keep trying, strive to be better than the whore I’ve become.” Marco gasped as Eren’s thumb swiped over the tip of his cock, smearing the precum beading there.

“Fuck me, Eren. Fuck me until I can only feel your hate inside me.

_Eren hadn’t believed his eyes the first time he had caught Marco doing…_ that _. It was impossible to reconcile the perfect student and child that he had grown up with to the boy who was thrown over an empty desk, pants around his ankles, legs spread wide as the senior in the varsity jacket rutted against him, his cock vanishing into the crevice of Marco’s ass. The wet slap of sweaty skin, the low moans and demands of ”More!” and ”Harder!” falling from Marco’s lips, clear liquid dripping from the tip of Marco’s swollen dick, leaving a little mess under him on the lab floor._

_What was worse was when those hazy brown eyes, clouded with lust, met his own wide, startled ones. He smiled, moaned louder, and then came with a cry._

_But it wasn’t the strange senior boy’s name he cried out; no, it was Eren’s._

_Eren had never run so fast in his life, confusion, pain, and lust roiling in his gut._

He hovered over Marco on the bed, who looked up at him gently, hands helping guide Eren through the motions, stretching open the more-than-willing body under him.

“I’ve been dreaming of this for years,” Marco gasped, Eren’s fingers brushing the bundle of nerves hidden inside of him. “All those others… they were placeholders, ways to pass the time. I never had a chance with you, not with how much you despised me.”

“I still despise you,” Eren panted, rolling the condom onto his own length, spreading lube on it before lining up against Marco’s entrance. He sank down with a groan, slipping inside and not stopping until he felt his hips pressing against the soft muscle of Marco’s glutes, his arms shaking with the effort of holding himself up. Marco looked blissed out, hands roaming over his own chest, tweaking hardened nipples as he adjusted to Eren’s girth inside.

“I know, I wouldn’t have it any other way,” Marco confessed. “Your eyes, when full of anger and loathing, are beautiful.”

“Shut _up_!” Eren hissed, pulling out until only the tip was still clenched inside of the infuriating boy before plunging back in harshly, a cry ripping out of Marco’s throat at the motion. Eren wasted no time after that, driving his body into Marco’s in a pace that was brutal and punishing, something they both needed. Marco writhed under him, nails clawing at Eren’s skin, leaving bloody gouges in their wake, which only fueled Eren’s fury as he tried to break the willing body under him.

_He found Marco in many compromising situations. After the fifth time seeing Marco being fucked - that time by the student teacher in the back of the library where, coincidentally, Eren had been going to get the book he needed for his English essay - he wondered if Marco_ wanted _to be caught by Eren. If that was his intention in always winding up stuffed full of cock in the same places Eren was supposed to be._

_The eighth time, he was certain of it, because Marco was being fucked by Kirschstein on_ Eren’s _bed. After that, Eren refused to ignore it. He kicked Jean out, despite his protests and furious words, and then turned to Marco, who had just slipped his pants back on, eyeing Eren warily. Eren grabbed him by the shoulders, shoving him against the wall and kissing him angrily, furiously, losing the last strands of his control and sanity._

Eren moaned his completion, fully sheathed inside of Marco and grinding his hips in circles as he rode out his release, feeling Marco tensing around him and hot liquid splashing against his stomach as Marco came untouched between them. Panting, he collapsed on top of Marco, burying his face in Marco’s shoulder and feeling the cool summer air surrounding their nude bodies, still entwined and connected in the most intimate way.

“Oh, that was worth it,” Marco groaned, hands tracing Eren’s back. “God, you’re beautiful when you’re angry. Did you know that?”

“Why? Why do you always have to— have to ruin it? Why can’t you just let things be as they are?” Eren cried out, his voice filling with anger again.

“Because the look on your face, when you’re upset, is so pretty. It always was, Eren. Since the day you came here, still torn in despair from losing your family, your anguish captivated me.”

“You’re sick,” Eren whispered, leaning back and looking down into the serene, lying, deceptively beautiful face beneath him.

“We both are,” Marco corrected. “So what?”

Eren had no words to answer the other boy with. This thing between them, Eren knew, would never end well. But, Eren was used to failing by now; Marco had taught him well.

**Author's Note:**

> **[Find me on Tumblr!](annoyinglittletwit.tumblr.com) **
> 
> I will be tracking the tags  
> fic: Failures ; series: Tumblr Fic Requests ; series: TFR


End file.
